Cloud computing is a way for users to store data and operate computational processes on infrastructure connected by a network. Thus, instead of having to purchase physical infrastructure, users send processes and data out to be run and stored on infrastructure owned by other entities. The user only pays for the amount of data storage or processing capability that he or she desires. This allows the user to tap computing resources that would be impossible without owning actual, physical and vast computing resources. Cloud computing opens up great possibilities because of the many resources available. But, by its very nature, the cloud computing has so many tools and resources that it is difficult to organize efficiently.